The White Rabbit
by Lady Casper-san
Summary: Chuck doesn't seem to understand the word "No." What's a girl to do?


**The White Rabbit**

By Casper

**.**

**AN: **Written for 30 Lemons on Livejournal, Chuck doesn't seem to understand the word "No." What's a girl to do?

**.**

**Disclaimer:** Gossip Girl is not mine.

**.**

**Rated:** M

"Chuck, what the hell do you think you're doing?"

Half way out of his clothing, he looked stunned by the question. "What does it look like? I'm getting undressed. Which by the way you should probably be doing as well unless you like unexplainable stains all over your dress."

Narrowing her eyes on him, Blair pointed her finger toward the door. "I don't think so Bass. I have a lot of work to do before I have to head out and shop for a gown. I don't need to add another thing to my long list as it is."

He snorted before he finished unbuttoning his shirt. "My opinion would be to skip the stupid little dance all together and meet me in the back of my limousine again."

Not at all keen about the idea, she let her disgust, and slight blush, grow on her cheeks. "I thought we agreed never to bring that time up again. It's one thing to lose your virginity to a man prone to sleeping around, but to do so in the back of his car...I'm not interested in being labeled a slut."

Chuck narrowed his eyes but finally stopped undressing. "Though only a slut would worry about being called a slut, I find you the complete opposite."

Not exactly sure if she should be flattered, Blair blinked in confusion then shook her head. It didn't matter. She had things to do. People to meet with. And not a one included the man who manipulated her in so many ways at the moment. She closed her eyes, took in a deep breath for strength and opened her eyes to find Chuck had now completely lost his shirt and now stepped out of his pants.

Yes, this battle was definitely fair. She glared at him. Not!

"I told you I don't have time..." He had meshed his body to hers before she could finish her thought and by then it had already become mush in her mind. Damn him. Damn this man for screwing with her mind. She hated to feel vulnerable and he knew it.

He breathed in a whisper just at her ear which caused a weird yet pleasurable sensation to travel up her back. "I'm sure you can push back the girl frolicking for a bit later. Right now, your body isn't screaming for clothing. Quite the opposite." He brushed his knuckles up her side, traveling to just under her breast where she sucked in air through white clenched teeth.

Trying very hard not to think about what those hands could do to her, what they did to her, she tried to push him away, only they seemed to pull him closer instead. "You" she gritted out before clawing at his chest as her mouth clamored up to meet his, taste his essence, crash his tongue with hers, dominate.

When finally they broke for air, Blair was already pushing them to her bed which sat in the center and tackled him until his back hit the mattress and her legs straddled his waist.

Chuck smirked at the sudden vixen that finally came out to play. He knew she wanted him. She knew he wanted her. And she used it. He reached for her dress, pulling at the hem until he sucked in his breath. The woman was the devil. Almost as if knowing his plans, she wore only a red laced bra. No panties. Her warmth sat just above his clothed cock.

Dear God, did she know him well. Already he could feel himself go harder, if it were even possible.

"You were expecting company?" He whispered, eyes watching as she leaned down to give him a wicked kiss that had them both panting.

She smirked. "Haven't you ever heard the motto. Always be prepared." Presenting her hand out, she waited. "Speaking of which, where's your end of the bargain?"

He laughed but reached for a small foil packet that had been tucked under the mattress and handed it to her. She rose a brow. "Should I wonder why you hid that there?"

Chuck raced a hand up her rib cage and pinched her clothed nipple. She gasped. "Not really. More important things to continue."

Taking the hint, she worked his boxers off while he unclasped her bra. They quickly fell to the floor, the empty packet floating with them. She grinded her hips against him, allowing his member to slid against her heat but not enough to penetrate. She wished to tease him.

He growled, gathered her up and tossed her onto her back as he hovered above her. "Impatient are we?" She half giggled half moaned when his head slipped in and her body clamped down on him for release. They'd only been together for a few weeks and already she'd become adjusted to him, comfortable, completely at ease.

Blair sucked in a breath when he seated himself completely inside of her, hitting her sweet spot. "Impatient are we?"

Beads of sweat already started to form on his brow and neck. She liked the way he looked. Hair out of order, muscled chest exposed. "Says the woman who tackled me to the bed and complained about not having enough time for me."

She rolled her eyes at him. "You're saying this is for me?"

"Less talk, more hips." With that he put both hands to her hips and ushered her to participate, which she did without complaint.

They worked their bodies together, feeling the build of their release on the horizon and moaned when the sound of a buzz on the floor had them distracted. "Fuck!" Blair seethed.

An eyebrow rose on his face. "My, what a dirty mouth." She smiled and felt his lips press against hers hotly when the vibrating persisted to bounce on the floor.

It looked like Chuck was getting ready to silence the monstrosity when Blair flipped herself onto his stomach and rode him. "We finish this Bass."

Again the crack and fizzle of their climax came roaring back as if it hadn't interrupted. Blair leaned down when he thought the phone went off again and kissed him senseless. Ah, distraction. What a powerful thing.

With a thrust, Blair's mouth broke free of his as she let out a cry and he felt her muscles seal him to her. He followed right after.

"Next time," she panted after collapsing onto his chest, "you leave that phone on and I swear no sex for a week Bass."

He laughed. "What if it's an emergency?"

Blair batted her lashes at him and kissed his lips. "And sex isn't?"

Yes...this one knew him quite well.


End file.
